Without Their Approval
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth knows that she shouldn't be interested in him, but there was just something about him. She knew that they didn't fit together. She knew that they weren't supposed to work together. But that didn't stop her from falling in love with him. In which, Annabeth and Percy are nothing alike, and yet they're together. A one-shot featuring punk!Percy and rich!Annabeth. Complete.


**A/N: This one shot was written for pjowriters on tumblr. Make sure to go follow us! If you have a request for us, leave us an ask! Also, tumblr is the best way to contact me and ensure a reply. I see all of the reviews and PMs I get, but I forget to answer sometimes. I can't ignore messages in my inbox on tumblr as easily. The link is on my profile. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or anything else you may recognize. **

_-12282014-_

Annabeth knew that she shouldn't like him. She was from a completely different universe. She had way more options.

But oh _god. _Annabeth was obsessed with him. His eyes, his shoulders, his arms, his jaw, his _voice. _Annabeth just wanted to grab him and push him up against the wall when he smirked at her and—

Annabeth Chase was the daughter of a wealthy CEO. Her dad owned a popular architect company in New York, and Annabeth was headed straight to business school as soon as she graduated from high school. Her future was lined up, straight and simple. There weren't any curves or flaws, and one day she was going to take over the business for herself. That's what her mom and dad expected. They had given her the perfect life. The least she could do was follow through with it.

So obviously there wasn't any room in the plan for this _guy. _

Percy Jackson was a nobody. He walked around with his shoulders back and his leather jacket glued to his body. He didn't say anything unless someone said something to him. He walked through the hallways like he owned the place, and no one ever told him otherwise. Annabeth had heard that he was in a band, and she saw him hanging around with a few other guys from their school.

(Not that she paid attention to him.)

Okay. She totally did.

She had no idea why she liked him. Sure, she was tutoring him after school on Mondays and Wednesdays, but they didn't interact outside of the library. The only thing that they talked about was math. They shouldn't have any sort of connection between them, but Annabeth _felt _it. She knew that something would happen if she would let it.

Today was Monday. She was already sitting at their library table, reading her new book and waiting for him to get here.

"Sorry," he muttered as he pulled a chair out across from her. "I had to take my little sister to my mom's office."

Annabeth looked up at him, "You have a little sister?"

"Yeah," he said, raising an eyebrow. His green eyes were really green today and—

_Snap out of it, _she thought.

"Okay, what did you learn in math today?" She asked, reaching out for his math book and flipping it open.

He shrugged, "Hell if I know. I think it was something about triangles?"

She sighed and handed him a pencil. Her fingers brushed his, and Annabeth felt a shock go down her spine. He smirked when she jerked her hand back. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

Ω

As soon as she had taught Percy the lesson and helped him through a few of the problems, he was doing fine. She sat across from him with her book in her hands, but both of them knew that she was watching him. On more than one occasion he caught her gaze, and he smirked down at his paper.

After almost half an hour, Annabeth had been caught looking at him for what felt like the _six hundredth _time. She shoved away from the table and stomped off deeper into the library.

She just needed to get her head together. There was no way that she needed to have a crush on Percy Jackson. Her mom and dad would lose their shit if she brought him over for Sunday brunch one day.

So why did she like him so _much? _Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why did his eyes drive her crazy all day every day? Why did she dream about him every night? _Why? _

"Annabeth?"

She jumped at his voice. She had been turned around, leaning against one of the book cases, and she hadn't realized that Percy had followed her. He was standing next to her, and he was watching her. He stepped closer.

Suddenly, Annabeth's entire field of vision was filled with Percy. She could see how green his eyes were. She could hear him breathing. Her back was pressed against the book case, and Percy had his hands on either side of her head, surrounding her with his body. His expression was serious, but there was a playful look in his eyes. He glanced down at her lips and—

Annabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. If she hadn't already known that she had feelings for him, she did now.

Percy kissed her and pulled her closer to him so she was pressed to his chest. His arm wrapped around her back, and his other hand edged down her thigh until he gripped behind her knee and pulled her up off of the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he made an annoyed noise that was muffled against her lips when their noses bumped together. She modified the angle and tangled her hand in his hair.

After a few more seconds, Annabeth broke away for air, and Percy kissed her jaw and down to her neck. She moaned quietly when he hit a spot behind her ear.

"Hmm, did I do that?" He whispered cheekily, sucking a bruise into her skin at that spot.

"Shut… up," she panted, leaning into him even more and tightening her legs around his waist. She kissed the side of his face before she jerked his lips back to hers.

Her dress was bunched up around her hips, and one of Percy's hands kept skating up the back of her thigh until his fingertips slipped over her black panties. She made a slight, surprised noise when his hand covered her ass to pull her up on his hips better. When her legs tightened around his waist even more, Percy moved his hands down to the back of her thighs.

They were making out in the middle of the library. Sure, they were in the back section where this probably happened quite often, but anyone could still see them. And they would be so screwed if that happened.

So she pulled back. Percy let her go.

He slowly set her down on the ground, and he dragged his hands up her sides, pulling her dress back down into its place. He brushed one of her curls behind her ear, and he dropped a short kiss to her lips.

She was staring at him. She didn't know what to say. She had just made out with Percy in a corner of the library. What was he going to think? Was he going to expect something from her now?

She must have had a weird expression on her face because he laughed softly. He said, "Don't worry about it, Annabeth. I wanted to kiss you just as much as you wanted to kiss me."

She scowled up at him. "I'm not even sure why I wanted to kiss you so much."

"That was awful rude, Ms. Chase," he said, pressing his lips to the spot behind her ear. Her knees wobbled, and she cursed herself.

"You know what I meant."

"Mmm. So is this going to be a side thing?" Percy asked.

She paused and looked up at him. There was something flickering in his eyes, and Annabeth wondered if her expression mirrored his. His jaw was loose, but his shoulders were tense, like he was waiting for her answer.

Annabeth put her hand on his jaw and traced her fingers across his lips. Her voice was soft when she said, "It doesn't have to be."

"It doesn't?" He asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

"No," she said, biting back a smile.

"And what would your parents think if you brought me home?"

She _did _smile that time, and she slipped her arms around his neck, crowding closer to him. She said, "They would deal with it because I really like you, and they couldn't ruin that."

"Really?"

He was biting his lip. His green eyes were full of emotion, and he looked so unsure right then.

She nodded.

Percy's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned down and kissed her again. She sighed against his lips, and Percy started laughing, tightening his grip on her hips.

He broke away, "So you would take me back to your house right now and introduce me to your parents?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

He leaned down, kissing her neck and collarbone. She shivered when she felt his breath across her chest. He whispered against her skin, "Good to know."

Ω

They had been dating for almost a month. Things were good. Annabeth really liked Percy, and their relationship was rock solid.

It was sort of weird though. When their friends had first found out, everyone had panicked a little. Crossing the social ladder like this wasn't really normal, and it was weird to see Annabeth dating a guy like Percy and vice versa. But it was easy too. After a few days, their friends got used to it. Percy's friends really liked Annabeth, and Annabeth's friends thought Percy was _hot. _

It wasn't that easy with their parents.

Or really, it was just her parents. Percy had taken her to meet his mom almost two weeks ago, and Sally had _loved _her. Annabeth guessed that it was because she didn't exactly look like Percy.

She was introducing him to her parents tonight. They were having dinner at their house.

She wasn't as nervous as Percy was though. He knew that their family was a lot different from his, and he also knew that they were a lot better off _financially. _She never really said anything about it because she knew that it embarrassed him, but he knew from the clothes she wore and the car she drove. It was easy to tell.

Annabeth had already warned her parents. She had threatened them with not attending Harvard when she graduated if they weren't nice to him. Her mother and father had both promised to be on their best behavior. She doubted it would matter.

When she heard him knock on the door, she jumped up from the couch in the living room. She had been sitting with her laptop, waiting by herself. Their butler was in the kitchen, finishing dinner. Her parents were still upstairs in their respective studies. As Annabeth ran to the door, she sent her mom a text to tell her Percy was here.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw him.

He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans. He had a black button down shirt on, and the sleeves were rolled up his forearms. She could barely see his tattoo peeking out from under the dark material on his arm, but her parents would probably spot it immediately. Percy was wearing his old, black Converse. His black hair was swept to the side, and there was one spot of it sticking up behind his ear. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, and he was tapping his foot against the sidewalk nervously.

He looked great.

Annabeth tossed her arms around him and pulled him inside, hugging him while kicking the door shut. He was laughing, but it sounded really nervous.

She pulled away enough to see his face and said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded too quickly, "I'm fine."

"You seem nervous," she commented, brushing his hair across his forehead.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm nervous, Annabeth."

"It's going to be fine," she said, pressing her lips to his, quickly. "Now please calm down before I get nervous too."

"I just want them to like me like my mom likes you," he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

She took his hand and pulled him farther into the house, "That probably won't happen. You remember everything we talked about?"

"Yes," he said.

"Then that's all you need to know," she told him. "We're going to be fine."

"Okay," he sighed, running his fingers across the back of her hand.

Annabeth was going to lean in and kiss him because this whole thing was just so _adorable, _but she heard footsteps on the stairs. Thank god she didn't.

She turned to see her mom coming down the staircase. Her dad was standing at the top, watching them. His eyes were narrowed, and he took off his glasses and stuck them in his shirt pocket before he started down the stairs.

Percy straightened his shoulders, and Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes.

"Mom, Dad," She said, smiling at Percy. "This is my boyfriend, Percy."

Her mom smiled first, and she held out her hand for Percy to shake when she got close enough. She was still wearing her work clothes, and she had her dark hair pulled up into a bun. Annabeth had gotten most of her looks from her dad, but sometimes she wished that she hadn't.

"Hi, Percy," her mom said. "I'm Mia Chase, Annabeth's mother. I've heard so much about you, and it's lovely to finally meet you too."

Percy's voice was steady when he said, "It's great to meet you too. Thank you for having me."

"Of course, dear. It's no trouble, really. My husband and I work so often it's nice to have a night off and have dinner like a normal family," she said, smiling. There was something flashing just behind her eyes, but it was gone before Annabeth could decipher it.

Percy was saved from having to say anything by her dad stepping forward and holding his hand out.

"Dr. Chase," he said.

Percy reached out and shook his hand, "Percy Jackson. Thank you for having me, sir."

"As my wife said, it's no trouble," her dad said. "It's nice to meet some of Annabeth's friends."

Both of them stiffened at the word _friend. _

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "He's my _boyfriend, _Dad."

"My mistake, dear," he said, smiling. It wasn't exactly friendly. "Dinner?"

Percy tightened his grip on her hand as she led the way to the dinner table.

Ω

"So, Percy," her dad started, pulling his wine glass to his lips. "Are you planning on going to college in the fall?"

Annabeth tried not to wince at that question, and she kept her face expressionless. Percy cleared his throat and said, "I'm actually not positive yet, sir. I've been accepted to a few schools, but I don't know if it's right for me."

"And what would be right for you?"

"I'm really interested in music. I know that it's unrealistic, but it's my passion," he said, looking at her dad. She had told him to be sure he made eye contact with her parents. They appreciated respect if nothing else.

When her dad was silent, she clarified. "Percy is in a band."

"Really?" Her mom said.

"Yes," Annabeth said before Percy could say anything. "They're really good. They play shows all over town, and they actually have a show next weekend that could be big."

"_Could be," _Percy said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Our lead singer said that there could be a few talent scouts there. Music is important, but school would be the backup plan, I guess."

"And when would you enact your backup plan if your music never makes it?" Her dad asked. Annabeth frowned at him, but he was looking at Percy.

Percy shrugged, "Maybe a year or two, but nothing is set in stone yet."

Her dad studied him for a second before he shifted his attention back to his dinner. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up and asked Annabeth about school. She talked for the rest of dinner, and her parents barely included Percy into the conversation. She grasped his hand in reassurance, but her dad narrowed his gaze at the both of them.

She kept talking.

Ω

"That was so _bad," _Percy moaned once the door to her bedroom was closed. He sat down on the edge of her bed and buried his face in his hands.

She shook her head and went down on her knees in front of him. She pulled his face up, and he frowned at her.

"It wasn't that bad," she argued. "It could have been way worse."

His face was blank, but his eyes were swimming with emotion. He said, "Annabeth, they hated me."

"They didn't _hate _you!"

"They think that I'm not good enough for you."

She froze at that. "They don't think that."

"Yes they do. It was all over their faces," he looked down again. "Maybe it's true."

_"__Percy."_

He stood up suddenly and brushed past her. She turned to watch him. He started pacing across the room. His voice wobbled when he said, "Seriously. I'm definitely not good enough for you. You're worth so much more than me. Like, you're going to _be _somebody, Annabeth. You're going to work with your dad, and you're going to be so good at it, and I'll probably still be here, waiting for someone who will never come to pick up my band for a record deal. I'm a failure, Annabeth. I'm not going anywhere, and you should be with someone that will motivate you and help you and inspire you and that's not me because—"

Annabeth stood up and stomped over to him. She grabbed his face in her hands and crashed her lips to his, cutting off his desperate speech. He didn't respond to her, but Annabeth pressed her body up against his and kissed him harder.

He was being ridiculous. She _knew _that introducing Percy to her parents would make him feel this way. Her parents were snobs sometimes, and the last thing she needed was for Percy to feel out of place in her life. She _needed _him.

"Percy," she said when she pulled back. "You are _more _than good enough for me. You're exactly what I need. You motivate me and inspire me _and _you help me. No one does that more than you. You're literally _everything _to me, and I _need _you. Don't you ever say that you're not good enough for me because sometimes I think that I'm not good enough for _you_. You're so sweet and funny and you care about me so, so, _so _much, and sometimes I think that I'm not enough."

"Annabeth," Percy whispered.

She didn't stop. "I never want to hear you say that you're not good enough for me ever again. You're exactly what I need, and you're exactly what I want. There's no one that could ever be better for me. I know that my parents are crazy, and I'm so sorry about it, but I love you because you're _you, _and that's all I want. I don't care about any of the other stuff. None of it matters. I love _you."_

That was the first time that either of them had ever said that. Sure, she had been thinking it for a while now, (and it was sort of scary because they had been together for just a few weeks) but she hadn't said anything. Well, until now.

He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes made her knees shake. She was drowning in his green gaze, and she barely noticed when his hands traveled up her sides to grip her hips. A second later, his lips were on hers, and she was gone.

He pulled back eventually. His voice was rough when he said, "I love you too, Annabeth. I love you so much."

She leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

They stood in the middle of her room for a while. Neither of them said anything, but Percy kept running his fingers over her hips and Annabeth threaded her hands through his hair. Their limbs were tangled together. Annabeth never wanted to move.

Except, her feet where getting kind of tired. Instead of backing out of his arms, she walked backwards with him, dragging him toward her bed.

"Annabeth," Percy objected before they got there. "Your parents are here. They would flip if they saw me anywhere near your bed."

She rolled her eyes. "They won't come out of their studies until late tonight, and then they'll head straight to their room. Besides, they're on the other end of the house. It's not like they will just throw the door open. Normally, I don't see them after we eat dinner until the next night, and sometimes not even then."

"You don't see your parents every day?"

There was something in his voice that made Annabeth look up to his face. He looked shocked, and Annabeth realized that it was strange to him because he was used to seeing his mom as soon as they both got home. He got to spend time with her every day. He thought it was weird that she didn't see her parents that much.

"Not usually. We do dinner once a week, and sometimes I get lunch with them on the weekends," she said with a shrug. "They work a lot, and they're busy most of the time."

His jaw was hanging open. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

She scrunched her nose up, "Don't apologize. It's not a big deal."

"But Annabeth—"

She rolled her eyes, "Percy, I said that it wasn't a big deal. Now will you please take your shirt off and climb into bed with me?"

He didn't move.

She moved closer to him and pushed her knee between his legs. A strangled noise escaped his lips, and Annabeth smirked. They had been together for a while, and Annabeth knew exactly how to break him. She knew where to put her hands, she knew where to kiss him, and she knew exactly what to say. Especially now.

Annabeth moved even closer to him. Percy moaned low in his throat when her knee brushed up against the inside of his thigh. She grinned and put her mouth at his ear. Her lips brushed against his skin, and her voice was low when she said, "Percy, I love you, and we have at least forty-five minutes of secure alone time. Besides, there's a lot that I can do in forty-five minutes."

He was frozen in place, hands dangling helplessly at his side. She mouthed at his ear and slid her tongue down his neck. When she pushed her hands up under his shirt and slid her fingers down his zipper, he flinched. Annabeth cheered internally and bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she was about to win.

"Damn it, Annabeth," he hissed when she worked her hand into his jeans.

"Percy," she murmured, pressing her lips to his jaw. She could feel him shaking, and his hands fisted at his sides.

This was one of her favorite parts about being alone with Percy. Of course, making out and having sex were great too, but Annabeth loved to see Percy some undone. Even though he was pretty carefree ninety-nine percent of the time, there was some part of him that Annabeth only got to see when they were alone. He was so beautiful when he lost all control, and when she could take her time and watch, it was _so _much better.

He exhaled loudly and dropped his head onto her shoulder, groaning into her skin. Annabeth smiled and moved her hand from his waist and unzipped her dress. Before it could fall off of her shoulders, Percy clamped his hands to her sides.

"Annabeth," he warned.

"Just relax," she whispered. She moved his hands, and her dress fell to the floor.

As soon as Percy's hands slipped back to her hips and his lips moved to hers, her phone rang.

Annabeth considered leaving it alone, but it was her mom's text tone. If she had sent a warning text to let her know she was on her way up, the last thing that she needed to see was Annabeth's dress on the floor and Percy's tongue in her mouth.

She pulled back, and both of them groaned when she crossed the room to check her phone.

She groaned again and said, "Mom said that you should probably be gone before my dad comes out of his study tonight, and she thinks that he will probably come up here to check."

Percy sighed, "I should go. They already hate me."

"No they don't, Percy," she said, walking back over and kissing him again before she scooped her dress up off of the floor and stepped back into it. She turned around, and Percy's hands slipped up her back and slid the zipper up.

"Yes they do, Annabeth," he echoed.

"Well, it doesn't matter if they hate you because I love you, okay?" She said. "And remind me when we're alone again, I owe you forty-five minutes."

He responded when he kissed her, but he wasn't nearly enthusiastic as normal. She pulled away from him and sighed.

"Percy," she whined.

"I know," he said. "I just—I feel like I don't belong here. Just. Let me get my head together, okay? I'll text you when I get home."

Annabeth grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he could completely move away and crushed her lips to his. His answering kiss was better than before, and he gripped her hips in his hands before he completely moved away. He kept his green eyes away from hers as he turned toward the door.

"You're going to call me when you get home so I can hear your voice when you tell me that you love me," she corrected, grabbing her phone and shuffling past him and to the door.

He grabbed her waist and spun her around, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, easy kiss. When he pulled back, his voice was rough and he said, "Okay. I'll talk to you then."

Annabeth nodded and walked him outside. They didn't see her parents on the way down. When they got outside, she kissed him a few more times, and he gave her a small smile before he piled into his beaten up Honda and headed home.

She sighed and walked back inside. There was a smile on her face, which was a normal reaction from spending time with Percy. She wasn't sure how, but he always managed to make her happier than she had been before. And when she thought about it, her life was _way _better with Percy in it. She had more friends at school, she had him, and believe it or not, her grades were higher than ever. She was just _better _with him. And if her parents didn't think so, then she didn't care what they thought.

Annabeth saw her dad standing at the top of the staircase when she walked back inside. He frowned at her, but she didn't budge. After a few seconds, he narrowed his eyes and turned away, disappearing down the hallway.

Her dad would have to deal with it. She loved Percy, and he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

She went back to her room and closed the door, lying on her bed and reading her book until Percy called.

"I'm at home, and I'm alive," he said after she greeted him.

She smiled, "That's good."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about being weird earlier," he started. Annabeth could almost _see_ him blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just—"

"I get it," she said softly. Her voice was kind of sad.

He paused, "No, you don't, Annabeth. I just wanted your parents to like me as much as my mom like you, but they don't because I don't fit in with your family. I'm the complete opposite of what you probably should be dating, but that's completely okay as long as you still want to be with me. As long as you want me, then I don't care what your parents say."

She smiled, "I want you, Percy."

"In what context?" He said after a slight pause. His voice was playful, and she laughed at him.

"In every context, you dork," she hummed. "I always want you."

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Forever," she murmured, wishing more than anything that he was here beside her.

"You don't know what you just agreed to."

She laughed again, "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," he said softly. It amazed Annabeth how quickly he could switch from sarcastic to sweet. "Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight," she breathed, hanging up after he agreed and whispered that he loved her one more time. Even though she had only heard him say it a few times, she could hear all of the conviction that she ever needed to in his voice. She was positive that he loved her.

And if her parents couldn't deal with that, then she didn't want to deal with them. Percy was part of her life now, and he would be for a long time if she had anything to do with it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
